


revolutionary desires of infinity

by Anonymous



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Deliberate Bad Art, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Other, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touga meets his one and only love, at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	revolutionary desires of infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Touga is total scum and we can all agree he's unworthy of a romantic relationship with anyone, especially anyone female. On the other hand, he's less scummy than Akio so he deserves SOME consolation prize. So this is the only acceptable Touga ship! And doesn't the Pop Tart look happy, too?

[](http://imgur.com/fdBprxK)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [revolutionary desires of infinity - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327462) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
